Patricia Annastasia Theresa
Patricia Anastasia Theresa / Patricia Louisa '"'PAT" (played by Selena Gomez) is the Princess of Witches and the lead character of the series. Overveiw She was sent to the lend of humans to pick up the best guy for the witch secrecy, a guy that should be trustworthy and reserved, but PAT brings a boy without these qualities just because she falls in love with him – Andrew Baskerville. Personality PAT is reserved and quit girl. She likes pop music and skiing. PAT's favorite color is dark purple. Her real name is Patricia Louisa. PAT is the leader an the only female member of "problemed". Her brother William doesn't like calling people name that can beused as a name of an opposite sex, so he calls her Trisha. Seasons 'Season 1' In season one PAT meets her true love drew and they make a group named "probelemed". The group includes: PAT, Drew, Bill, Nick and Adam. Pat and Bill don't get together, bec ause only PAT knows his secret: he hates his wife Mandy. Nick sometimes is againt his group, too. But that because of his love Maggie, whom he marries in episode "A Secret Marrige". The leader of the group is PAT, because she's the most powerful. In episode "'Trisha'" the King wants Bill and Nick (as his sons) to become the oners of the stronges power, but Drew says that it's illigal. That ended up that the powers were given only to PAT. For that they were sent to prison, but they escaped buy blaming Vera. In episode "A Secret Marrige" PAT marries Drew, but only "problemed" know about that. In the next episode PAT gives birth to Eliza. "Problemed" defeat evil wiches and wizards, but ,as PAT says, none of the members of "problemed" are kind either. In this season (episode "True Pat") she reviels to Drew that she changed her appearence. Pat also fights against her evil father, but she would always lost if not Drew. She can sing well too. She hates telling Drew she loves him, because she's afraid if he doesn't love her back. Once Amanda asked her forgiveness, but she didn't mean it. Later PAT (as Patricia Louisa) makes a good relionship with her. It's shown that she admires pop music, but she says she only likes romantic music. Appearence/Personolaty 'Patricia Annastasia Theresa Appearence' PAT is very beautiful young lady with long, black, wavy hair and brown eyes. She usually wears light pink lipstic and wears blue or black cloths. She also likes wearing highheeled shoos and earrings, that match her dress (she wears dresses). PAT doesn't feel confortable in long dresses and says that wearing them is very naive. 'Patricia Louisa Appearence' 'Personolaty' PAT & Drew PAT and Drew's love relionship is very mature though they argued a lot before marrige. They have many children and love. Drew alwayse wished to be a prince, PAT gave him this chance. PAT usually gets jelous when Drew is with other girls. Adam explains that the reason of it is her love. See more in: http://witchphilosophy.wikia.com/wiki/PAT_%26_Drew's_relionship Patricia Raquel Patricia Louisa is the princess of Witches and a sister of Nickolas, Konstantin, Jonathan and William. She changed her apearence to her favorite character Alex Russo from "Wizards of Waverly Place" and named herself Patricia Annastasia Theresa. Patricia is one of the guardians of the heart of Magical Powers. She became the queen of Witches/Wizards. It's believed that she's luckily charmed, so people pray in front of her statue.